1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display system and method for combining several electrical apparatuses for display.
2. Description of Related Art
As 3C (Computer, Communications and Consumer) technology develops, there are more and more people utilizing handheld electrical apparatuses in their daily life. Some of the most common handheld electrical apparatuses include personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and smart phones. As handheld electrical apparatuses are designed to increasingly smaller sizes to enable greater portability, more and more people are using handheld electrical apparatuses and more functions are being developed for different users.
To enhance portability, handheld electrical apparatuses are often equipped with small-sized display units. Since the display area of a handheld electrical apparatus is small, only a few people can clearly see the content displayed thereon. In other words, content displayed on a handheld electrical apparatus can not be shared for viewing by many users at the same time.
Hence, there is a need to provide electrical apparatuses with good portability but which can display content over a large enough area to allow for viewing by many users at the same time.